Just a Gift Between Friends
by Yeahjusttrash
Summary: Johnny tries to give Meena a new fidget bracelet after hers breaks. What could go wrong? (Everything. Everything goes wrong. But there's a happy ending.) Sappy, valentines themed story of disaster. Rated T just incase for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I literally started this for Valentines Day of last year and didnt finish it until 11:15 pm of Valentines Day ****_this_**** year. ... yelp, enjoy this little story that i technically got up in within the last hout of Valentines Day!**

**—**

Johnny frowned at the little, crushed cardboard box in his hand. It didn't really matter. The contents inside would be unharmed and there really hasn't been a need to box it up in the first place. It wasn't like the item inside was terribly important.  
Still, Johnny thought back to just over a week ago when there had been a sharp snap during one of the theater meetings. He soon learned it had been a plastic coiled wristband Meena had been using as a fidget bracelet. The elephant had mourned her lose of the bracelet briefly before they all carried on with their day.  
Then just last night, Johnny had been cleaning out part of the garage and had found a stash of fake jewelry. His dad's gang had tried to use it to swap out for the real thing. Long story short, it didn't work, and the fake jewelry was all there tangled together in a discarded old metal box with a rusted-through lock. In the mess of jewelry was a large, chain mesh bracelet with studded fake jewels. Johnny's first thought upon seeing the item was to think it might make a nice fidget bracelet. Or at least be a half decent substitute. It was a little on the flashy side for the normally modestly dressed elephant, but she might get some use out of it and Johnny certainly had no need for the bracelet. He decided he'd offer it to her just in case she'd want it. It wasn't a big deal, just a small gift between friends. Yet Johnny had still taken the time to find a presentable gift box for the bracelet and had felt a sting of disappointment a couple minutes ago when he had tripped, landing on the pocket holding the gift and heard the sound of cardboard being crushed.  
Now here he was, looking at the small box and contemplating not giving Meena the gift at all. He shook his head to dispel his worrying. It shouldn't matter, he reminded himself, it was just to help Meena until she found a better bracelet.  
He decided then and there to heck with it and went off to find Meena and give her the bracelet before he managed to find a way to break it as well. The elephant was easy to find, lightly chatting with Mr. Moon and Eddie just offstage about future prop designs. When the koala and sheep went on a slight tangent about how much paint they'd need, Johnny tapped Meena's shoulder to get her attention. Curious blue eyes landed on him and he suddenly felt nervous for some reason. Before his nerves could get the better of him, he held a stiff arm out in front of him with the little box towards her. "Uh...here." He stated lamely. A confused Meena took the partly crushed box and lifted the lid off with her trunk.  
Johnny saw her eyes go wide at the content and heard his mouth speak without his permission "Uhhh, I-I know it's kinda fancier than the stuff ya normally wear, but, um, I found it and thought-ya know cause ya broke ya rubber one 'n all-"  
"It's beautiful." Meena's awe cut Johnny's floundering short. She finally looked back up at Johnny after staring at the sparkling bracelet a while, her voice uncertain. "A-are you sure I can have this?"  
Johnny lite up with a million watt smile. "Of course! It's for you!" He was just relieved she'd liked it. The nervousness from before rushed out of him and he straighten up to lean cool and casually against some rigging. His nervousness was immediately replaced when he glanced over and saw Mr. Moon and Eddie were no longer talking and instead watching the two teens. Johnny felt his face go warm, but he refused to let their wide-eyed looks make this weird. It just a simple gift between friends.  
Meena also stole a glance at their attendance and her face turned an adorable shade of pink. "I, uh... I d-don't have anything for you. I-I'm sorry." The elephant stuttered out as she clutched the fabric of her hoodie and drew her ears in close.  
This just confused Johnny. Why would he be expecting anything? "Naw, don't worry about it. I'm just glad like it!" He purposely ignored the knowing grin they were getting from Eddie and shot Meena a comforting lopsided smile.  
This earned him a shy smile back and a thank you that was barely louder than a whisper. Still made him feel weird and warm on the inside. Knowing the koala and sheep were watching their every move, he opted to leave now before he found a way to embarrass himself. Johnny excused himself to piano practice with one last smile before turning and heading away. He made around the corner and most of the way out of earshot before hearing Meena called from her post. "Oh, right, and happy Valentine's Day!"  
"Happy Valentin- wait what?" Johnny caught himself before saying anything too loudly, his voice not passed his own stunned ears. It was Valentine's Day?  
A few minutes later, Johnny was sat at the piano in Ms. Crawly's office dumbfounded. It was Valentine's Day. He had given a girl jewelry on Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Johnny turns to Ash for help**

**—**

Ash ambled into the office to grab something and Johnny all but dragged her of to the side to tell her about his blunder, because it was eating at him and he really had to tell somebody. Johnny had barely finished telling her he had given Meena a bracelet when the porcupine cut in.

"I know." She stated plainly. Johnny gave a look that made it clear he was trying to figure out how she know. "Eddie said he saw it and told literally everyone. The whole theater knows, dude." An amused little smirk tugged at Ash's lips. "You two are the theater's hot gossip of the day. Maybe for the rest of the week too." Johnny groaned and let his head fall against the piano keys. Ash looked entirely unsympathetic. "If you didn't want everyone to know, maybe you shouldn't given her a Valentine's gift in front of anyone else, ya dork." Ash smirked and turned to leave, but Johnny grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"I forgot it was Valentine's." He blurted out.  
Ash just scrunched up her eyebrows at him. "Sorry, what?"  
"I forgot Valentine's Day today. I thought it was just a normal day and I found the bracelet and thought she might want it. And, well, yeah..." Johnny shrugged at her pathetically.  
Ash gaped at him, then sputtered out a laugh.  
"Duuuude! Most of the time, the problem is forgetting to get a gift for Valentine's Day! You remembered the gift and forgot the Valentine's Day part!" She held her side a little as she went over and hopped up on the stool Ms. Crawly normally used next to the piano. "That's kinda hilarious! Definitely a problem, but kinda hilarious."  
"It wasn't even a good gift or anything. It was a bracelet I found with a buncha' junk in the garage! Even the box I gave it to 'er in was smashed to all 'ell! Pretty crummy 'Valentine's gift'." Johnny was holding his hands over his face in frustration as he grumbled out.  
"You're worried your not-Valentine's Day gift wasn't nice enough. That's not really your biggest problem right now, Johnny." Ash cocked an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you more scared of, I don't know, leading Meena on maybe?" Her tone was strained and made it clear this what he should obviously being focusing on.  
"I dunno. Ya think there's any chance she won't think much of it?" Johnny sighed. It was only a few weeks after the reopening of the new and improved Moon Theater. In the short time, he had come to think of the shy elephant as sweet and fairly innocent. She was coming out of her shell more and more as she got closer to the group, but she still kept some distance from most of them. Except Ash. Johnny wasn't sure when or how it happened, but somewhere along the way, Ash had deemed her and Meena best friends and Meena went with it. That was part of the reason Johnny was confiding in the porcupine.  
Said porcupine was giving him a disapproving look. "If that's the case, you won't have anything to worry about. But if that's not the case, then one of three things will happen. One: she'll think you like her, but not like you back and will try to let you down gently. Or maybe just avoid you." Johnny grimiest at the last part. The idea of Meena activity avoiding him struck a nerve. "Two: she'll think you like her and be flattered into thinking she should give you a shot. Or three: she'll think you like her and is already secretly hopelessly in love with you~." Ash mimicked a dreamy eyed stare at Johnny as she finished. This caused the gorilla's face to heat up and his eyes to go wide. "Basically, you should probably tell her the truth. Or you could end up with one of those situations. And to be honest, I have no idea which it would be."  
Johnny stayed red-faced and groaned, letting his head fall against the piano keys again. Ash watched with a cocked eyebrow before speaking. "You don't... like Meena... do you?"  
Johnny felt his face get impossible warmer. "Wo- naw! We're just friends." His was annoyed with how his voice wavered and how he couldn't quite look Ash in the eye.  
Ash studied his face before shrugging. "Good. 'Cause she got a boyfriend awa-"  
"Wot!?" Johnny shot up like a rocket, wide-eyed and ridged. "Since when? I've neve' seen her with anyone! How come she never mentioned- ...Wait, why you lookin' at me loike that?" Ash was wearing the a huge, smug smirk and was looking at him knowingly. Johnny shrunk back in embarrassment, realizing he'd fallen right into her trap. He shot her a glare and grumbled. "That was a dirty trick."  
Ash shrugged. "She doesn't have a boyfriend, don't worry." She giggled slyly. "Not that you care, of course."  
Johnny rolled his eye and pouted. "We've 'aven't even know each other that long and she, ya' know..." Johnny felt his face heat up for what felt like the millionth time. "S-she gets all embarrassed easily 'n everything." He sighed in defeat. "I don't know. Just don't tell 'er, alroight?"  
He gave a pleasing look which was met with one of exasperation. Ash shook her head and straighten up. "Okay look, this probably isn't that big of a deal. And who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and she won't think twice about it." She gave a little smile before her expression went dark and she lend in. "But whatever you decided to do, if you lead her on, I will end you." She fixed him with a chilling glare. Johnny could only give a little, intimidated nod. The porcupine smile, hopped off her stool, and left. Johnny watched, still very wary of her. He relaxed when she was out of sight, slumping over with his head in his hand. 'Well, that wasn't very helpful.'

—-

**yeah, Johnny done goofed. but dont worry, it gets worse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes part 3!**

**—-**

'Ash was probably right about it not being that big of deal. I'm probably just over thinkin' this.' That what Johnny told himself throughout the day. To be fair, the few times he did have to interact with Meena, they just traded small smiles and acted mostly normal. Plus, every now and again Johnny caught a glimpse of Meena wearing the bracelet and futzing with it. That made a small warmth of pride swell up in his chest.  
So by the time the workday was over and everyone was heading out, Johnny hadn't found a time to explain his fumble and at this point, wasn't too worried about it. He hoped that he was right to think there wouldn't be any mishaps from this down the line and it truly wasn't a big deal.  
By the time he got to the prison to see his father, he'd all but forgotten about the ordeal. Seeing his father lifted his mood and they talked eagerly about pretty much everything. Just seeing his father's warm smile and the fact the older gorilla was still holding up alright in this place set Johnny more at ease. It wasn't until near the end of the session that any thought about the old box of jewelry finally hit Johnny. "Oh, and dad, can I give that fake jewelry t' the theater? Don't see us using it anytime soon." His father's look made it clear he was trying to remember the item Johnny was talking about. "Ya' knew, the mess of fake jewels ya were gonna use for that heist a few years back, but ya decided there was too much security 'n all."  
"Oh that stuff!" Big Daddy's eyes went wide. "Bloody 'ell, I forgot all about that. No, absolutely not." He fixed a very confused Johnny with a stern stare.  
"Wot? Why not?" Johnny didn't like the look in his father's eyes.  
"'Cause they ain't fake."  
A heavy silence followed the former gang leader's words. Johnny finally found his voice. "Wha-h-how? You said-"  
"I said we called off the plan on account of the security bein' too tight. And we did. But we were pissed miserable 'cause of it. So that night, the boys 'n I went out and drank ourselves stupid." Big Daddy was hunched over, leaning forward and speaking in a hushed tone as though that would make there conversation more private through the phones. "At some point during the night, Stan got it in 'is 'ead that 'e could pull off the whole job 'imself. We all were drunk enough to bet on it. And, by damn, he did." The larger gorilla leaned back, looking reminiscent and impressed. "'E somehow got in there, swapped the fakes for the real gems, 'n got out again without bein' caught. It was amazing! Too bad 'e was too drunk t' remember 'ow 'e did it."  
Johnny sat dumbfounded. "They're real!? You had real gems stashed away in the garage!? Why!? Why didn't ya sell 'em?!"  
"They were too hot to sell! So I kept 'em locked up for safe keepin'."  
"An old, rusted box is not safe keepin'!" Johnny hissed into the phone a saw Big Daddy's eyes go wide with realization.  
"Johnny... please tell me ya didn't already give the jewelry t' the theater."  
"No, I didn't." Johnny sighed and relief flooded through Big Daddy for all of two seconds before his son continued. "But I may 'ave given one small piece away..." Big Daddy's eyes went wide, demanding an explanation. Which Johnny readily supplied. "It was just this floppy, chain bracelet thingy. Or maybe it suppose t' be a necklace, I don't know. I gave it to Meena. Any chance that one was a fake?"

Johnny looked hopeful, but one look at his father told his the bracelet wasn't fake. Big Daddy sighed. "Ya gave ya girlfriend a one of a kind piece, ya did."

"Daaaad." Johnny grumbled into the phone. "Come on, she's not girlfriend!"

"Well, that's some friend t' being a givin' a fifty grand piece to." Big Daddy huffed.

Johnny's eyes nearly bugged out of his face. "Fifty grand?! That little thing was worth fifty grand?! How have you been sitting on jewels that valuable all this time?!" Johnny's voice strained to keep quiet and not shout at the gorilla opposite him.

"Loike I said, it was too hot to sell. Folks were still looking for them." As Big Daddy said this, the color drained from Johnny's face.

"... Dad, ya don't think anyone would recognize it on Meena and get her in trouble, do ya?"

Big Daddy sighed. "They might. Or she might let it slip that you're the one who gave it to her and then your ass is on the line." Big Daddy looked like he had more to say, but a security guard tapped him on the shoulder to tell him his time was up. The gorilla shrugged the guard off a turned to Johnny, quickly saying. "You've got the find a way to get it back." Big Daddy was then escorted away and back to his cell, leaving his son to process everything that just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**If youre still reading this, thanks!**

**—-**

It was a bad idea. Johnny knew it was a bad idea. But it was the only idea had he, being unable to think of anything better on the drive over. He didn't want to hurt Meena's feelings and didn't think he'd be able to bring himself to ask for the bracelet back. Just the thought of her disappointed face, or even potentially heartbroken face, made his guts knot up in guilt. He couldn't stop thinking about how hesitant Meena had been that morning when she had accepted the bracelet, how her eyes had lite up with surprise at receiving such a gift. No, there was definitely no way Johnny could just ask for it back. If it weren't for the chance of someone recognizing the stupid bracelet and getting either her or Johnny into legal trouble, he'd probably just let her keep it.

Johnny pulled into Meena's neighborhood and parked about a block away from her house. At this point, it was just past 10:00 pm and was dark out. He sighed and let his head fall against the steering wheel. How had the day gone so wrong that he was considering breaking into his friend's house. And that that currently was the winning idea as well. This morning, he'd only been nervous about whether or not Meena would like the cruddy gift. Now here he was, planning his way to break into her home and steal a gift he gave her under false pretenses to avoid worse legal repercussions later on. As Johnny pulled himself together to get out of his truck, he wished he'd never gotten out of bed that morning.

Johnny swiftly snuck through the neighbors' yards and hopped a fence into Meena's backyard. He'd been to Meena's house before and knew her room window faced the backyard. Her light was on and the curtains were drawn. He crept up to the window and tried to peer in for half a second before yanking his head away out of guilt. He felt like a peeping tom. Still, he could hear Meena walking around and knew he had to get her out of her room before he could look for the bracelet. Acting in his panic, he did the first idea that came to his mind.

Johnny texted Meena's cell asking if she was still awake and waited nervously. He could hear her cell phone chime in her room. After a few agonizingly long moments, she replies.

M: Hey, what's up?

Johnny texted back the first excuse he could think of to get her out of her room.

J: Are you busy? I was in the area and wanted to show you something?

After the text was sent, Johnny waiting anxiously for a reply. The plan his brain had haphazardly thrown together was that he just had to lure Meena outside  
and away from her room long enough to sneak in, grab the bracelet, and sneak out. After that, he could just ninja his way back to his car and drive up like it nothing, say he got lost and that's why he's late. It would work. It had to work. It was the only plan he had.

His phone off and he looked down at his message from Meena.

M: Right now? It's kind of late. Is everything ok?

Johnny swallowed thickly and wrote back.

J: It'll only take a minute

After a moment, he also sent.

J: And yes everything is fine

Another agonizing few minutes later, Meena replied.

M: Okay. I'll meet you out front :)

Johnny heard movement from in Meena's room as she got ready to leave. After hearing her bedroom door open and click shut, he peeked through the window. Empty. Quietly, Johnny opened the window and snuck through.

Looking around, Meena's room hadn't changed much from the last time he'd seen it. It was a busy little room with a desk, bed and nightstand on one side, and a dresser and closet on the other. The room also had, what Johnny considered, an excessive number of stuff animals and nicknacks covering most every horizontal surface. It didn't take long for Johnny to spot the little jewelry box on Meena's bedside nightstand. He had just opened it to look through it when he suddenly heard yelling.

"What do you mean you're going out?! It's late! Where you goin' at a time like this?!" Johnny quickly recovered from the mini heart attack caused from the gruff voice. He immediately recognized it as Meena's grandfather. As well as recognizing the next voice as Meena's mother.

"Oh leave her alone, dad. She's fine!"

"She too young t' be running around at this time of night!" Meena's grandfather retorted grumpily.

Then Meena herself chimed in. "I'm eighteen, Grandpa. Ya know, the same age you were when you got married." Meena called back with a giggle in her voice. A grin tugged at Johnny's lips as well at her comment.

He returned his focus to the small jewels box. Focus soon turned into panic as he pawed through the box's contents twice. Johnny's anxiously starting looking around rest of the nightstand before moving on to check the dresser, so focus on his search that he wasn't listening to his surrounding. And didn't hear the approaching footsteps. By the time Johnny registered the sound of the bedroom door open, it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shit hits the fan**

**—**

The door swung open and about five different things happened in a matter of seconds. First Johnny hear a scream of shock and turned to find Meena. In an instant Johnny was panicked, relieved it wasn't Meena's grandfather, then right back to being panicked because it was Meena! She had caught him red handed snooping through her room. Second, Johnny tried to apologize and explain. Emphasis on tried as Johnny had barely opened his mouth before Meena had apparently realized it was just him. Swiftly and with a little too much force, Meena clasped her hand over Johnny's mouth and shoved him into the closet behind him. She managed to get the door closed just as her mother charged into her room.

After being stuffed into the closet, Johnny was just kind of stunned. Unsure why whatever just happened had happened, he was left to listen to the elephants.

"What happened?! Are you hurt?!" Meena's mom was near frantic as the grandparents clamored close behind.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I just… fell!" Meena reassured.

"You fell?" Her mother sounded unsure.

"Yeah, I… just tripped." Meena lied. The conversation carried on with Meena trying to convince her family that she was alright while Johnny tried to process everything that had just happened. He had been caught. Meena has walked in on him literally snooping through her things, been scared by him, and now was… lying for him? She could have let her family find him, made sure he suffer consequences for his shady behavior. And instead, Meena had hid Johnny and was lying to her family about it. Johnny was immensely grateful of course, but also very confused. Why was Meena helping him?

Meena family finally left and after a couple minutes of quiet, the closet door clicked open. Again, Johnny tried to speak. "I can explai-"

Again he was cut off by a hand over his mouth. When Johnny looked up, he was faced with a near furious looking Meena. "What were thinking?!" She hissed as quietly as possible. "Why would you try to sneak into a house full of elephants?! We have some of the most sensitive hearing on the planet!" Meena huffed and looked around, spotting her now open window. She nodded towards it. "Go back out the way you came and I'll meet you outside." Johnny just nodded dumbly and hurried to follow her orders.

Few minutes later Johnny had climbed out through the window and just stood in her backyard, waiting for the inevitable. His mind was scattered trying to figure out what he was going to tell Meena. What story or excuse he could possibly spin? Before Johnny could think if anything, Meena exited out her back door. Still looking annoyed, she motioned Johnny to follow her and led him though her gate and back to the side walk. Johnny sped after her to keep up with Meena as she walked quickly down the street. A couple houses away from her own, she slowed to a stop. She then turned to face Johnny "What on earth was that all about?" Finally letting herself speak at a normal volume, she sound more confused than angry.

In that moment, Johnny didn't even try to lie. He spilled everything. His tired, emotionally distraught brain just gave up, and he listened as the words just flooded out of his mouth. He rapidly explained that he found the bracelet in the garage and thought it would be a nice fidget bracelet and it turns out the bracelet wasn't his to give in the first place and it was apparently stolen goods and he didn't know how to ask to for it back and that he _forgot it was Valentine's Day _and that he was really, really sorry! Johnny managed to get that all out in one breath before needing to stop. He huffed in a much needed breath before hesitantly chancing a look in Meena's direction.

The elephant's hand was covering her eyes and her hunched in shoulders trembled a little. Johnny heard a few strangled sound choke out from her that made his heart break. "Meena, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry-" He tried to comfort her, before Meena snorted a laugh out.

"Pfft! Oh my god!" Meena voice shock as she cracked up. "You… you were too awkward to ask for it b-back, *wheeze* so you broke into my house?!" She was clutching her stomach and doubled over while trying to recover from her laughing fit. "Oh my- that's crazy! What were you thinking?" Her voice still rung with laughter and a smile early split her face.

Johnny was kind of at a lose. "Uh, honestly, there wasn't much thinkin' involved. Mostly just panicking."

Meena mostly recovered as she stood more upright again. "Yeah, I'll bet! Sorry I don't mean to laugh so much, but…" Meena shook her head a little and was clearly trying not to laugh more. "That sounds so much like the kind of situation I'd get myself into. And for once, I'm not the one who messes up and got caught up in stupidly awkward situation. It feels kinda nice for a change." Meena smiles cheerily to a scramble brained Johnny.

"So… you're not mad?" Johnny asked, feeling a weird mix of confused and relief.

"No. Honestly if I picture myself in you situation, I can't promise I wouldn't have done the same thing." Meena sheepishly admitted, still smiling away.

"But… but I forgot it was Valentine's! I screwed up givin' you a gift on a normal day! And the bleedin' thing was stolen property." Johnny heard his disbelieving voice press the issue, even as his brain screamed at him to shut up.

"I forget stuff all the time. I didn't remember it was Valentine's Day either until Eddie mentioned it." Meena casually shrugged off while Johnny made a mentally note to smack Eddie the next chance he got. "And you obviously didn't know it was stolen when you gave it to me. So I know you didn't steal it." Meena's tone was soft and understanding as her hand went to her wrist. It was then Johnny looked and saw the Meena unhook the bracelet that still on her wrist. They had started meandering down the sidewalk again, as Meena handed the bracelet back over to Johnny. "Is the bracelet why your dad's in prison?"

"Naw, he got locked up for a bank job." Johnny sighed as he took the bracelet. Then it dawned on him he'd never told anyone about his father. "Wait, how'd ya know about that?" How many times could Johnny be shocked in a day? At this point, he felt like he had whiplash.

Meena's eyes went wide realizing what she'd said. She hide behind her ears and looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry, I just assumed the gorilla back stage was your dad. At our first show? You guys seemed close."

The gears in Johnny's head starting turning as they pieced together that Meena had seen his convict father when the older gorilla had broken out to see Johnny at the open air show. Johnny also remembered how at his father's trail, his lawyer said no one had come out to tell the cops where his father had gone after breaking out. "You knew he was there? I thought no one saw him!"

Meena smiled a little and pointed at her ears. "I heard him before I saw him. Sensitive hearing, remember?"

Johnny had taken all the confusing surprise his brain could take as it demanded answers. "How come you didn't tell anyone? Like the police? He was in that orange jumpsuit, so ya had to know he was a criminal!" Johnny's voice was almost distressed. He was grateful, of course, but why would Meena let a convict go unreported?

Meena shrugged. "I was distracted with my singing part. Besides, he wasn't bothering anyone and you seemed so happy to see him! So I gave him the benefit of the doubt."

"That's a lot of doubt!" Johnny almost laugh.

"Yeah, well… I owed you!" Meena sounded a little defensive at this point. When Johnny gave her a confused look she continued. "You saves me when the theater flooded, remember? Without you, I would have drowned or been crushed. So, yeah. Benefit of the doubt." Meena shrugged again, not meeting Johnny's gaze.

Johnny was silent for a moment as they walk. Finally, he spoke. "Thank you." His rubbed the back of his neck unsure what to say. "I… I gotta admit, I was always kinda scared how'd you react if ya found out about my dad. I thought you'd think I was scary." This seemed to catch Meena's attention, as she now looked over at him. This prompted him to continue. "I mean, we all kinda bent the law for the show and whatnot. But I was… am still worried about what others would think if they knew. Especially you and Rosita, since you two seem so… I dunno, nice and.."

"Goody-two-shoes?" Meena offered, with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Heh, yeah, kinda." Johnny was relaxing into the conversation more. "But I'm kinda glad you know. And I'll get around to telling the others at some point too, just not yet. Mind not telling anyone about it?" Johnny saw Meena wince as he asked this. She gave him a bit of an look that made Johnny's stomach drop a little. "Uh oh, ya already told someone, didn't ya?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone, but, umm…" Meena shrugged nervously. "I'm pretty sure Rosita turned around and saw your dad too. …And maybe Ash and Gunter as well." She admitted in a mumbly voice.

Johnny rubbed his tempt with his thumb and forefinger and gave a humorless laugh. "Great! So, basically, everybody already knows my dad's in jail?"

"Well, I don't for sure if Mr. Moon or Eddie knows. But considering everything they did to keep the theater running, I doubt they'd care. And, I mean, everyone forgave Mike for literally bringing a gang in the theater." Meena chirped cheerily, giving Johnny a reassuring smile. "I don't think anyone would think any less of you. You're a good guy, Johnny."

The gorilla managed a half hearted smile back before glaring down at the bracelet in his hand. Everything he had been so worried about had turned out fine. He had been so sure that something; the stolen gift, the misleading intent, sneaking into her room, that fact his father was a convicted thief; would have led Meena to hate him or at least distrust him. But it hadn't. Meena forgave him and even sympathized with him, laughing at how ridiculous his situation had become. He hadn't been able to predict her reaction at all and realized he really didn't know the seemingly shy and meek elephant. But now he wanted to.

"Alroight, how can I make this to ya?" Johnny suddenly stopped walking and turned to fully face Meena. "I promise I'll getcha a better fidget bracelet, but I wanna make up for everything else too."

"You don't owe me anything." Meena smiled. Sensing that Johnny was going to insist, she continued. "But if it makes you feel better, I make you cover a shift the next time I need it."

Johnny smirked. "I would have done that anyway. Come on, there's gotta to be something better I can do!" An idea popped into his head. "What about that Wonder Wombat movie? Ya had said something 'bout wanted to see it, yeah?" Meena looked more interested now and gave a little nod. "Well, wot if I took ya? My treat!"

Meena's smile fell and she gave Johnny a skeptical look. The gorilla felt his nerves rising and his face go warm. That line had sounded a lot smoother in his head. As the air around them grew awkward, Johnny internally kicked himself for not quitting while he was ahead.

Thankfully, the moment passed and Meena gave a shy shrug. "If it would really make you feel better… I'm free on Saturday and that does sound kinda fun." Her voice was soft and shy again before she cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "But I'm still probably going to bug you the next time I need a shift covered."

Johnny gave her a relieved smile back. "Sounds like a plan."

The two teens bid each other good night and went their separate ways. Johnny collapsed into the driver's seat in relief. He could figure out how to deal with the stolen jewelry later. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the feeling of everything being more or less alright. No one had the cops called on them and him and Meena were still friends. And, hey, he even had plans to see her this Saturday now. The more he thought about it, the more he was looking forward to Saturday. Meena had surprised him multiple times in the best ways and even if they didn't really know each other yet, Johnny knew he wanted to know her.

—-

**this story was a fun disaster to write! happy valetines day everyone!**


End file.
